campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Society in Sorakos
Society in Sorakos covers how society works in the world of Sorakos. Garnician Republic Political Ideology: Federal Republicanism Social Rankings The Republic's social statuses tend to vary from race to race, with non-Fey races, in particular Humans, Dwarves, Halflings and Dragonborn, being considered first-class citizens while Fey races like Eladrin, Elves and Half-Elves being considered second-class. People with magical abilities are required to possess licenses or face possible arrest, thus are a sort of second-class citizen as well. In addition to race wealth can divide Republican society. The wealthier due tend to abe able to better use rights granted of all first-class citizens but it isn't a recognized social status, being wealthy. Magic Anyone possessing magical abilities is required to register for a license. Public acts of magic in some regions is considered illegal even for licensed individuals but having a license does help prevent harsher punishments. Joining the Garnician Republican Guard guarantees licensing. Titles * Speaker of the Council - Guiding Member of the Council of Rings * Councilman - Member of the Council of Rings * Grand Marshall - Supreme Commander of the Garnician Republican Guard * Gem Lord - High Commander of the Garnician Republican Guard * Black General - Supreme Commander of the Black Dragoons * Flame Champion - Supreme Commander of the Fire Heralds * High Oracle - Supreme Commander of the White Oracles * General - Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Lieutenant General - Secondary Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Colonel - Base Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Major - Secondary Base Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Captain - Unit Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Lieutenant - Secondary Unit Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Sargeant - Squad Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Governor/Governess - Minister of a Republic City * Chancellor - Aide to the Governor/Governess * Mayor - Minister of a Republic City or Township Zahn Empire Political Ideology: Imperial Theology Social Rankings Due to the more feudal nature of the Empire bloodlines can help determine one's social status. Wealth determines social placement, but even if an aristocrat family falls upon hard financial times they are still considered noblemen, and can possibly even be granted money from the Empress. Artistocrats are more likely to be appointed to high-ranking positions within the Zahn Imperial Court. Aside from traditional social ranks, high-ranking members of the order that worship the Empress, the Flamen, are also considered aristocrats. High-ranking servants of the Empress are also considered to be more respectable socially than high-ranking servants of a Baron. Magic There are no restrictions on magic in the Empire save that ideally no one but a registered member of the Free Mages can teach it for free save to members of one's own family. Aristocrats are thus more likely to know how to perform magic than those lower in social rank. Titles * Emperor/Empress - Ruler of the Empire * Flamen Rex - High Priest of the Imperium Order * Flamen - Priest of the Imperium Order * Sibyl - Female Druid of the Imperium Order * Black Hand - Doppelganger Spy * Imperator - Commander of the Imperial Legion * Praetor - General under the Imperator * Dragon Rider - Commander of the Wind Guard * Primarchus - Admiral of all the Navy and under the Imperator * Dimarchus - Fleet Commander of the Navy * Trimarchus - Ship Commander of the Navy * Quaestor - Minister of the Empire * Baron/Baroness - Master of a province (Barony) of the Empire * Legate - Military Commander of the Barony * Palatine - Minister of the Barony * Centurion - Military Unit Commander * Decurion - Military Squad Commander * Free Mage - Travelling teacher of magic who works for free Unique Materials * Dreamstone * Skywood * Moon Water Unique Transportation * Garnician Train * Sky Skiffs * Ibonian Cruisers * Storm Rider Category:Society Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos Category:Portals